Remniscencias
by ReTsU-SaMa
Summary: En un discreto encuentro entre hermanos, el Caído revela la oscuridad detras de su años de destierro al monarca de Equestria. *Oneshot* Sidestory de "El evangelio segun Celestia".


**Nota del autor: **La siguiente sidestory ocurre entre los capitulo de la historia "El evangelio segun Celestia". Quiero agradecerles a todos los seguidores de la historia, cuyas reviews me ayudan a darle el impulso necesario a este gran proyecto! Recuerden que siempre pueden dejarme una review para hacerme saber su opinion y ayudarme a seguir mejorando cada vez mas y mas esta gran aventura!  
Sin mas previa, les dejo con el inicio de "Remniscencias". Disfrutenla! ^_^

* * *

La noche era un tiempo apacible en el palacio real de Canterlot. El discreto bullicio diurno de los pasillos en el que se mezclaban los sirvientes, los guardias y las criadas se reducía a una ocasional de un vigilante nocturno que transitaba en la quietud absoluta, interrumpiendo su recorrido únicamente para saludar a algún oficial de mayor rango o a algún miembro de la familia real que casualmente se encontraran en el camino.  
Ese había sido el caso de los dos unicornios que custodiaban la entrada a la torre del mirador de palacio, ninguno de los dos se imaginaria que el rey Oscuris visitaría esa noche rompiendo con la usual quietud de la torre, un alejada de los pasillos y rutas que recorrían el palacio. El tenso saludo sin embargo se relajo una vez que el rey los saludo con una sonrisa.  
Habiendo ingresado en el mirador, se encontró con una familiar figura observando la lejanía junto a la baranda de marfil, el pony con el que había concretado su encuentro durante la mañana. "Buenas noches, hermano." Saludo el monarca a medida que se acercaba y llamaba la atención del alicornio negro, el cual se volteo para recibir al recién llegado.

"Buenas noches hermanito, veo que al fin pudiste concluir tus deberes reales." Le respondió Umbros con tranquilidad.

Fue una respuesta que por un segundo, hizo volver a Oscuris a la noche en que todo había sucedido. Aquella noche en la que el destino había dado un giro imprevisto marcando dos destinos totalmente inesperados para los dos hermanos. Sin embargo, rápidamente recordó que eso formaba parte de los recuerdos de otra época "Hermano….Ya no es como antes. "Hermanito" me queda pequeño ya." Afirmo con una sonrisa.

"El tiempo siempre lo cambia todo… Pero sigo siendo el mayor, no importa el tiempo que transcurra." Aseguro con una sonrisa Umbros al tiempo que volvía a fijar su mirada en el cielo nocturno.

Por un momento Oscuris lo imito y miro hacia el firmamento, pero sabía que esa no era la razón por la que él se hallaba allí. "Umbros" retomo con una pequeña pausa al tiempo que lo observaba nuevamente "dime la verdad ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió en todo este tiempo que no supimos de ti?"

"¿Mi historia durante el almuerzo no fue convincente?" pregunto el alicornio con una mueca que aparentaba disconformidad

"No. Agradezco que hayas tenido consideración con mis niñas guardando los detalles, pero los dos sabemos que el Tártaro no es un simple "reino subterráneo". Quiero saber la verdad."

"¿Cuál crees tu que es la verdad?" retruco Umbros con una mirada seria.

Oscuris hizo una pausa viendo la expresión en el rostro que lo enfrentaba, se tomo unos segundos para reflexionar la respuesta a ello.

"Creo que si no apareciste durante tantos años, no fue porque no era ese tu deseo, sino porque te era imposible. El Umbros que dejo el Recinto Sagrado esa noche no hubiera desaparecido en esa situación si hubiese podido volver, menos abandonando una lucha en medio de un combate." Respondió el Señor de la Medianoche.

Umbros no pudo evitar sonreír para con esa respuesta "Si y no. Es cierto que no soy la clase de pony que jamás abandona las luchas…. Pero a su vez, estas equivocado. No me pase estos siglos tirado en un oscuro rincón del inframundo esperando." Le aseguro con sus parpados cerrados, para luego volver a mirar a su hermano al rostro "¿Sabes que es un wraith?"

Oscuris reflexiono sobre la pregunta que le hacia su hermano, lo que lo hizo volver a los días en que su padre todavía reinaba sobre lo que hoy era Equestria. Los wraiths eran espíritus equinos malignos de la época de la Gran Guerra de la Creación. Siendo originalmente seres de la Armonía que se corrompieron por la ambición y la maldad, se volvieron serafines de la Oscuridad, la gran aliada del Caos, la cual los acogió en su nefasto abrazo. Se tornaron ladrones de esencia capaces de blandir nefastos poderes capaces de mantener a raya a los mismos dioses cuando se utilizaban al máximo.  
Tan peligrosos resultaban estos corruptos seres, que los dioses decidieron exterminarlos junto con los hijos del Caos que ellos veían como una posible amenaza a la paz del nuevo mundo. Aun así, Nocturne jamás les había detallado mucho a sus hijos sobre estas criaturas y ninguno de ellos considero realmente importante saber más sobre ellos.

"¿Los enviados de la Oscuridad? Se extinguieron hace milenios. Padre nos menciono que los exterminaron cuando ganaron la guerra y desterraron al Caos y la Oscuridad." Respondió el rey con seguridad.

"¿Te sorprendería si te dijera que todavía existe uno de ellos?"

La pregunta descoloco a Oscuris. ¿Cómo iba a existir una criatura que los dioses mismos se habían encargado de erradicar hace tanto tiempo? "No puede ser, Padre…"

"¿…no te advirtió que mis poderes venían con una carga extra?" concretó Umbros "Si lo hizo, debiste al menos imaginar que algo así podría pasar."

"No puede ser… ¿tu has visto a ese wraith?"

"Sí, y de hecho, tu también." Le aseguró con seriedad mientras miraba la lejanía.

"¿Y donde esta?" inquirió con suma seriedad el monarca.

Umbros sonrió y volteo lentamente hacia su hermano "Lo estas viendo en este preciso momento."

El rey se quedo helado y boquiabierto. Una noticia así era lo último que se esperaba de su hermano, y si era una broma no tenía nada de gracioso. ¿Su hermano? ¿El hermano con el que había compartido tanto desde que vieron la luz por primera vez? ¿El hermano cuyo destierro sufrió e intento revertir sin éxito tras años de búsqueda infructuosa? Ese mismo hermano, ¿un wraith? "Umbros…No bromees, eso no es cosa de gracia."

"fíjate bien: ¿me estoy riendo?" le pregunto escépticamente su hermano mayor. Era evidente que lo que había dicho no se trataba de ningún tipo de mala pasada que le jugaba su hermano.

"Pero… ¿como es posible? ¿Por qué padre haría semejante cosa…?" se cuestionaba incrédulamente Oscuris ante la noticia.

"No lo se. Tal vez creyó que no soportaría ser una de las criaturas parecida a las que despreciaba, o tal vez quiso enseñarme alguna burda lección… De todas formas, no importa."

"Pero…" dijo el rey, antes de detenerse, creyendo que seria inútil continuar indagando a su hermano sobre algo que solo su padre podía responder "Umbros… ¿Cómo sobreviviste? ¿Que ocurrió realmente contigo en todos estos siglos?"

"¿Seguro que quieres saberlo? Te lo dije antes y te lo repetiré: la historia no es nada agradable." Le garantizo el equino sombrío con seguridad.

"Insisto." Sentencio Oscuris dando unos pasos con el fin de acercarse a su hermano.

"Muy bien" confirmo Umbros "Entonces déjame contarte que paso después de la noche en la que prácticamente me desecharon como basura…"

* * *

"_Cuando nuestro padre me desterró, me quitó todos mis poderes y buena parte de mi fuerza. Prácticamente me echo a la tierra para que muriese en ella. Pero no iba a permitir que mi vida terminara en ese patético estado, así que me incorpore con lo que reuní de fuerza de pura voluntad y busque refugio en el único lugar donde podía ir alguien en mí… situación. _

Umbros caminaba por la ladera de las colinas, haciendo grandes esfuerzos por no desplomarse en el suelo. No solo tenía que soportar este asqueroso nuevo aspecto, sino que encima tenía que andar como si se tratase de un burdo pony de tierra o un burro. Pero no podía quejarse, después de todo, si no tenía fuerzas suficientes para volar, al menos tenia que conservar lo que le quedaba para caminar.  
Pero no podía dejar de pensar en lo que había ocurrido… Lo habían desterrado. A el, al Guardián de las Sombras y el Caos… No solamente le habían quitado el derecho de ser rey junto a su preciosa Alumina, sino que su padre lo había exiliado de su mundo de la misma forma que él había hecho con tantos engendros demoniacos antes, y hasta le agradeció el trabajo transformándolo en esa cosa. ¡Que cínico! Era claro ese maldito tenia gusto por el humor negro.  
Aunque el lugar donde finalmente aterrizo… ¿podría llamarlo suerte? Después de todo, no habría muchos lugares a donde pudiera ir en esa condición, mucho menos en ese estado.  
La monumental entrada tallada al pie del pico montañoso era un lugar que conocía muy bien, con la custodia del Juez: un gigantesco coloso de piedra estacionado bajo la entrada, con una maza gigante apoyada en el suelo y sostenida con las dos manos. Era la entrada a la prisión donde había desterrado a la penumbra en numerosas ocasiones. Posiblemente gran parte de los habitantes conocían su nombre y el odio visceral que le guardaban solo hacia que su nombre fuera recordado como un icono de su desgracia. No duraría mucho allí siendo un alicornio.  
Camino forzadamente al tiempo que tenía en cuenta que el gigante de piedra no reaccionaba. No solo no había reaccionado evitándole la entrada, sino que incluso su presencia era tan insignificante que no llamaba la atención de la masiva escultura. Eso le despejaba toda duda: se había vuelto un despojo del Tártaro en todo aspecto. A pasos pesados continuo su camino atravesando la entrada y adentrándose en la tiniebla de su nuevo "hogar".

_Sabes, debo decirte que no me sorprendió saber que el lugar funciona con sus propias reglas… Lo curioso es que el Tártaro no sigue en lo más mínimo el orden de los dioses. Allí, si no eres lo suficientemente fuerte, eres la cena de otro. La vida allí es una carrera constante por la supervivencia, y yo lo aprendí de la manera más cruda… Con sangre._

Era curioso como los dioses habían dotado de tanta belleza al mundo, y tan curioso que jamás se hubiera visto una pizca de lo contrario… Sin embargo, el balance del orden no se había alterado. La concentración de todo el opuesto a ese mundo se resumía en el Tártaro. Sin duda era un lugar en que lo siniestro reinaba hasta en el último de sus rincones.  
Se trataba de una gran caverna masiva que se extendía desde el corazón del monte Horndoom. Hacia las profundidades de la tierra, con una vegetación compuesta por algunos hongos y plantas secas, nutridas de alguna forma insólita por los ríos subterráneos que atravesaban esos abiertos espacios, a través de la roca y polvo de sus suelos. Podía verse un fulgor amarillo de los otros extremos de las cavernas mas lejanas del extenso panorama subterráneo, seguramente provenientes de los ríos de magma que cruzaban la región mas profunda del inframundo y de los cuales su padre les había contado en sus primeros días. En cuanto a las cercanías, la luz que había en este gran espacio provenía del fulgor de unas gemas verdes brillantes que parecían emitir una luz propia, y si bien no era fuerte, la gran cantidad que había a lo largo de los muros, pisos y techo alumbraban pasablemente varios espacios de una macabra luz verde, empeorado por los vapores que venían de algunas grietas y cráteres en una sección de la cueva, mas precisamente el lugar donde se encontraba justo en ese momento Umbros. Si bien había podido descansar un poco y recuperar algo de fuerza, no había comido nada desde entonces. Había intentado comer algunas de esas plantas secas de aspecto tan pobre, pero desistió de la idea apenas se dio cuenta que el sabor era todavía peor que su apariencia.  
Sin embargo, el estar perdido en sus planes sobre como conseguir algo de alimento rápido para renovar sus energías lo hizo perder de vista que había una figura que se acercaba lentamente hasta el, hasta que lo tuvo en sus proximidades.

"Vaya… ¿Qué tenemos por aquí?" Dijo la grotesca voz, cuyo origen Umbros solo conoció una vez que fijo su mirada en el. El dueño de esta era un warg, una de las criaturas violentas que en otros tiempos Umbros había mandado a pudrirse al Tártaro. Era un perro de grandes proporciones, un poco mas grandes que las de un timberwolf del bosque, de un pelaje gris moteado de negro y pequeños ojos rojos. Este sin embargo, le hacia merito a la reputación de las grotescas criaturas, con sus colmillos amarillentos asomando entre su maligna sonrisa y con un fino hilo de baba que caía de sus fauces. "Parece que no estas en buena forma chico."

"Lo estaré en cuanto te vayas por donde viniste." respondió Umbros, incorporándose con cierta dificultad y poniéndose en pose de alerta. "¡Piérdete!" Le espeto frunciendo el ceño.

EL warg, por otro lado, no se intimido en lo mas mínimo por el desafío que mostraba la criatura en frente suyo, respondiéndole con una risotada.

"Tienes muy malos modales… ¿No sabes que en situaciones así tienes que mostrar respeto? Podrías perder una pata por ello." Mencionaba al tiempo que se relamía mirándolo de pies a cabeza "Tal vez dos."

A Umbros no le extrañó ver esa conducta, después de todo, cualquier bocado medio decente, incluso uno nada apetecible como un thestral era una buena opción para los habitantes carnívoros del inframundo, condenados a elegir de entre escasa variedad. Después de todo, su amor por la matanza era la razón principal por la cual los habían echado del mundo de la luz.

"Créeme, no estoy en ánimos de perder ninguna extremidad, saco de pulgas. ¡Vete!" volvió a decir al tiempo que abría sus alas y bajaba su cabeza, apuntando su retorcido cuerno hacia el warg. Este no se inmuto en lo mas mínimo.

"Hehehe… ¿y crees que podrás escapar con esas alas raídas? Pero esta bien, ¡después de esto voy a necesitar algo con que limpiarme el hocico!".

Y repentinamente, salto sobre Umbros con un fuerte gruñido, esperando taclearlo haciendo uso de su peso, y con las fauces abiertas para asestarle el primer mordisco. Umbros hizo uso de toda su fuerza y rápidamente se hizo a un costado, eludiendo a su rival. Sin embargo, el warg no se dio por vencido y rápidamente salto para atacar nuevamente, cosa que apenas pudo anticipar Umbros ya que estaba de espaldas, y si bien intento evadirlo, no pudo evitar que una de las zarpas del warg le diera un arañazo en el hombro, una herida considerable debido a sus gruesas garras. Era la primera vez que Umbros había experimentado el dolor físico de tal manera, lo cual era una sensación desconocida y totalmente repulsiva. Un ardor, una sensación….mortal.  
Sin embargo, intentando ignorar eso, Umbros decidió tomar la ofensiva, embistiendo al tiempo que su cuerno apuntaba hacia el predador. Sin embargo, la embestida fue fallida ya que el warg se hizo a un lado. Umbros se freno al notar esto y volteo hacia donde se había dirigido su oponente para solo encontrarse con un zarpazo de este, el cual le dejo una nueva y gran herida en el pecho, un poco mas profunda que la anterior y con una cantidad mayor de dolor. Umbros retrocedió unos pasos maldiciendo esa nueva sensación de dolor que ahora sentía en dos lados de su cuerpo. El warg volvió a soltar una risotada al tiempo que se limpiaba la sangre de las garras con su lengua.

"Delicioso…y ahora que termine con el tentempié, es hora del plato principal." Anunciaba con una maliciosa mirada en sus ojos.

Umbros miraba a su enemigo con los ojos fijos e intentando no pensar en el dolor que estaba sintiendo en ese momento. Estaba seguro que con sus antiguos poderes, esta pelea se hubiera acabado en un pestañeo y con un gran espacio de tierra chamuscado donde alguna vez habría existido un warg. ¿Cómo podía ser que estuviera pasando semejante situación, con sensaciones tan repugnantes que solo deberían sentir los seres inferiores? Sin embargo, era necesario que pusiera sus pezuñas en la tierra y se diera cuenta de la situación. Si no pensaba en algo pronto, realmente terminaría siendo la cena de esa…alimaña, un ser inferior "comecarne".  
De pronto se dio cuenta de lo que tenía que hacer…. Si tenía que sufrir las impiedades de los seres inferiores, era hora de dejar atrás la piedad de los dioses y usar la misma moneda de estas criaturas para cobrarse su deuda.  
Umbros bufo y raspo el suelo con una de sus patas delanteras. "Ven a buscarlo si te atreves…" desafío con la mirada fija al grotesco can. Este último casi haciendo eco al desafío lanzado comenzó a correr para luego volver a saltar sobre el wraith, el cual lo evadió haciéndose a un lado. El warg aterrizo y rápidamente se volvió sobre si mismo para poder atacar como lo había hecho la primera vez, pero Umbros estaba alerta y se apoyó sobre sus patas delanteras para poder dar una patada con todas sus fuerzas hacia atrás, una de las cuales impactó satisfactoriamente de lleno en la cara del predador. Este ultimo cayo estrepitosamente en el suelo, aturdido por la pezuña que se había enterrado en su rostro. Al tiempo que este se incorporaba tratando de sacudirse el aturdimiento, Umbros rápidamente se daba vuelta sobre si mismo y bajo la cabeza al tiempo que apuntaba su cuerno para adelante.  
Si bien tuvo la idea de dar una cornada a su agresor, se dio cuenta que su retorcido cuerno le haría imposible que su ataque fuera profundo. Sin embargo, había algo que había tomado en cuenta… Algo que tuvo en mente cuando comenzó su ataque, antes de eludir al intento de la aturdida bestia de defenderse haciéndose a un costado y antes de asestar su ataque en el único lugar que la punta de su cuerno podía realizar con efectividad…. En lo profundo del ojo izquierdo del warg.  
El fuerte rugido de dolor que realizo la fiera fue aterrador, esta retrocedió tapando la herida con su pata izquierda, lo cual no evitaba que finos trazos de color carmesí se trazaran en su rostro a medida que su sangre caía por el costado de su rostro y goteaba en el suelo. Umbros estaba algo sorprendido también, era la primera vez que su instinto lo había llevado a tal extremo de provocar un daño tan grande a otro ser, una acción contraria a todo ello que había sido su formación desde que su padre lo creó. Sin embargo, una de las gotas de sangre que se deslizo desde su cuerno hasta caer sobre su parpado izquierdo lo saco de dicho trance haciéndolo reaccionar sacudiéndose brevemente la cabeza. Acto seguido volvió a acercarse rápidamente colocándose por delante del carnívoro y conectando otro fuerte impacto con sus patas traseras al rostro, haciéndolo caer nuevamente un metro atrás. Podría haber sido suerte o no, puesto que lo ultimo que tenia en mente era la presencia de una roca en el piso, una roca con la que el ahora tuerto warg golpeo su cabeza, y tras lo que no se volvió a levantar.  
Extenuado por haber hecho uso de la ultima pizca de fuerza que le quedaba, Umbros se desplomo en el piso y permaneció allí por unos minutos, tratando de recobrar el aliento y buscando en lo mas recóndito de su ser alguna pizca de energía con la cual poder levantarse. Al tiempo que se debatía por incorporarse o permanecer en el lugar, observo al Warg, que yacía inerte en el suelo. Sin embargo, a pesar de que su primera impresión fue otra, la ligera inflación y deflación del pecho de la criatura demostraban que no había muerto.  
De pronto, algo del fondo de su cabeza le sugirió que se acerque a su derrotado oponente. No pudo saber bien que era, pero su impulso era muy fuerte. Tambaleando, hizo uso de su última reserva de fuerza para levantarse y acercarse al inconsciente can, mientras ese "algo" cada vez insistía con más fuerza. Una vez frente a él, inconscientemente bajo su cuerno y este se rodeo de un fulgor negro, a lo que comenzó a salir del cuerpo del warg una gran cantidad de aura en forma de bruma verde, que iba siendo absorbida por su cuerno a medida que dejaba el cuerpo de su huésped. A medida que el proceso se realizaba, la mente de Umbros quedo en blanco, al tiempo que sus ojos brillaban con una luz amarilla intensa. El wraith podía sentir como el agotamiento físico y energético que lo agobiaban se iba desvaneciendo lentamente, recuperando una parte de sus energías.  
Finalmente, la bruma verde dejo de salir del cuerpo del warg. Tras absorber el último remanente, incorporo su cabeza de nuevo y tomo un profundo respiro, dándose cuenta de la situación actual. Después de un poco de confusión, finalmente se dio cuenta. No solamente su apariencia había cambiado cuando lo convirtieron en un wraith, sino incluso la forma en que se alimentaba. Y para mejor, podía sentir la fuerza de ese warg dentro de él. Umbros se maravillo con si mismo y sonrió primero, para luego exteriorizar esa sensación con una sonora carcajada. No solo porque había descubierto que esta horripilante forma tenía ciertas cualidades, sino porque sentía que había escapado del yugo que su padre les había impuesto a él y a sus hermanos, un yugo de amor, tolerancia y cuidado por todo ser vivo. Por primera vez, se sentía…libre, libre de su padre, libre de su farsa, libre de todo. Tan inmerso estaba en esos sentimientos y su risa, que no noto que su vencido rival ya no respiraba.

_Por supuesto, solo tomo una lección para darme cuenta de los dones de mi "maldición"… Me libre de la mentira de este mundo, la mentira que tanto nuestro padre como Diurnal habían impuesto sobre sus súbditos. Con esa nueva libertad comencé a acostumbrarme a la idea de mi nuevo hogar, aunque mis nuevos vecinos no me lo dejaron nada fácil…por fortuna. Hubo que ir "convenciéndolos" uno por uno._

Los thestrals eran una de las razas que poblaban el oscuro mundo subterráneo del Tártaro. La mayoría se alineaba en pequeñas manadas que constantemente batallaban por el territorio o por el alimento. Sin embargo, de todas las razas del inframundo, eran las únicas que tenían una cierta relación con los ponies, al menos en apariencia. Sus pelajes siempre eran de un color gris oscuro, sus ojos de un color amarillo intenso y alas de piel similares a las de un murciélago. Se decía que habían nacido de pegasos que habían sido creados para ser vigilantes del clima nocturno, pero al haber abusado de los poderes que se les había conferido, Nocturne desterró a los thestrals al inframundo. Sin embargo, los thestrals se habían ingeniado para sobrevivir por su cuenta asociándose en pequeños grupos… A veces depredando otras especies, a veces a otros thestrals. Nada sorprendente, considerando el lugar donde habitaban… En el Tártaro, no era cuestión de vivir, sino de sobrevivir.  
Tal era la misma costumbre de este grupo que se hallaba reposando al pie de una gran roca. Después de todo, cuando no estaban peleando o en búsqueda de alimento, no había mucho más para hacer. Sin embargo, eso cambio cuando un equino de un aspecto mucho mas macabro se había acercado a ellos, con una gran cicatriz de un zarpazo que atravesaba su pecho de forma oblicua de derecha a izquierda. Rápidamente se pusieron alerta, incorporándose el más grande de ellos, un thestral con una cicatriz que atravesaba su ojo izquierdo, fruto de una batalla pasada con otra manada de thestral a la que habían sometido. Si bien el recién llegado le sacaba dos cabezas de altura, este no pareció inmutarse en lo mas mínimo por ello. Dando unos pasos hacia adelante, miro desafiantemente al grotesco extraño.

"¡Detente en este mismo instante!" ordeno el thestral al tiempo que el otro equino se detenía lentamente "Eres bastante estúpido como para entrar en nuestro territorio, monstruo. ¿Qué se supone que eres?"

"Oh…nadie que te importe." respondió con algo de desdén el ser que parecía ser la cruza entre un thestral y un horripilante alicornio "Mi nombre es Umbros, ¿Tu eres el que esta a cargo de esta manada?" inquirió con un tono escéptico.

"Así es, adefesio gigante." le respondió con el ceño fruncido el thestral "Siento decirte que no tenemos puestos vacantes, así que aprovecha el hecho de que estoy de buen humor, y piérdete por el agujero del que viniste."

El equino se rio sonoramente, para luego mirar nuevamente con desdén al thestral. "Tienes una boca demasiado grande para ser algunpony que valga la pena… Pero no te preocupes, tienes la oportunidad de servirme y obedecer. Ruega y tal vez te permita lamer mis cascos."

Los demás thestrals se incorporaron y miraron furiosos al intruso preparándose para darle una lección "¡¿Que has dicho?!" le espeto furioso el pony de la cicatriz al tiempo que raspaba el suelo y bufaba "¡¿quieres que te mate, maldito fenómeno?!"

Umbros soltó otra risotada "Puedes intentarlo…pero créeme, eso es lo único que podrás hacer." se burlo al tiempo que miraba a su oponente con desdén.  
No falto nada más.

"¡SUFICIENTE!" grito fúrico al tiempo que los demás thestrals observaban a su líder "¡Te voy a destrozar parte por parte yo solo!"

El thestral alisto su cuerno hacia adelante y cargo furiosamente contra su objetivo, sin notar que el cuerno del otro equino comenzaba a brillar.  
Así comenzó un nuevo enfrentamiento entre thestrals. Esta era una escena clásica en el Tártaro, ya que siempre había parias intentando tomar el mando de otras manadas. Por supuesto, los aventureros casi nunca tenían éxito: ser líder de una manada requería no solamente fuerza, sino una cierta crueldad y agresividad que eran necesarios para mantener a un grupo de criaturas indómitas siguiendo las órdenes de algunpony. Los desafiantes siempre aprendían que el desafío no se podía tomar a la ligera… y posiblemente esa solía ser la última lección que aprendían. Sin embargo, este caso disto de ser como el común de los demás, ya que el fuerte fulgor de rojo siguió al desplome dos metros atrás del thestral más pequeño. Aturdido como había quedado, no pudo levantarse… Solo mirar hacia arriba a Umbros que se acercaba triunfalmente y una vez frente a su derrotado rival, observar como lo contemplaba con aire sobrante. "Te lo dije" le menciono al tiempo que pisaba las costillas del thestral con su pata delantera, el cual no pudo evitar perder el aire de sus pulmones acompañado un doloroso quejido "puedes intentarlo, pero es lo único que puedes hacer".  
Acto seguido, su retorcido cuerno se rodeo de un fulgor rojo al tiempo que sus ojos brillaron con un intenso color amarillo, y una bruma verde comenzó a dejar el cuerpo del thestral para la horrible sorpresa de este y los demás miembros de su manada. Sorprendidos, estos retrocedieron unos pasos por el espanto. "¿Que… Q-que esta pasando? Mis poderes…se esfuman…" pregunto trabajosamente.  
"No…No se esfuman, me los estoy cenando." Menciono casualmente Umbros "Déjame agradecerte por la comida. ¡HAHAHAHAAAAA!" rio fuertemente al tiempo que la bruma comenzaba a dejar el cuerpo del thestral a una mayor velocidad. Este ultimo intento zafarse de la pata de Umbros, en vano. Ante tal impotencia, el thestral grito en un intento desesperado de liberarse de ese monstruo que extraía cada pizca de energía de su cuerpo a un veloz ritmo. Sin embargo, los gritos no se prolongaron mucho, puesto que al momento en que la bruma verde fue dejo de salir del cuerpo del vencido, este se desplomo quedando inmóvil en el suelo. Tras haber absorbido la energía, el cuerpo de Umbros se rodeo de un brillo verde y comenzó a metamorfosear delante de los sorprendidos thestrals. Ninguno de ellos tenía la capacidad de transformarse como este extraño que acababa de derrotar a su líder. Cuando el brillo ceso, la macabra criatura ahora se asemejaba mas a un thestral, con la particularidad de que había escondido tanto sus colmillos como su cicatriz, su cuerpo ahora era robusto, su cuerno era recto y de punta afilada y sus melenas llameaban de un color negro y violeta. Los sorprendidos se dieron cuenta que por la apariencia y lo que acababa de suceder, era dudoso que este desafiante fuera un thestral.

"¿Q-que eres? ¿C-Cómo es posible que un t-thestral haga eso?" pregunto visiblemente asustado uno de los thestrals del frente.

"Eso es posible porque no soy un thestral," Explico al tiempo que abría sus intensos ojos amarillos y encaraba al resto de la manada "soy un wraith."  
El hecho reconocido por el victorioso extraño había sido recibido por miradas incrédulas por parte de la mayoría de los miembros de la manada. Este "wraith" era algo totalmente diferente a aquello a lo que estaban acostumbrados estos ponies.

"Ahora, escuchen bien lo que voy a decir." anuncio al tiempo que los observaba "voy a darles una única oportunidad, así que piensen bien su elección. Pueden oponérseme y terminar como su líder" dijo al tiempo que señalaba con su cabeza al caído líder "o pueden jurarme lealtad y servirme como su nuevo señor."

Los thestrals se miraron entre si por un momento, dudando. Dándose cuenta que superaban a su enemigo en una proporción de 40 a 1, se adelantaron confiados.

"Ah, solo déjenme recordarles una cosa." Menciono con una mirada confiada, al tiempo que numerosos pares de ojos brillantes aparecían al acecho en el oscuro fondo detrás de suyo así como otros comenzaban a aparecer rodeando la gran roca a cuyo pie reposaba la manada de thestrals. "No han sido los primeros que creen que sus números los iban a salvar."

Dicho esto, los thestrals se detuvieron en seco, al tiempo que las sombras comenzaban a acercarse a la tenue luz verde, revelando que se trataba de una gran banda de thestrals, hellhounds y wargs con miradas maliciosas y llenas de deseo de masacrar a los oponentes de Umbros. Con un gran número de enemigos ahora rodeándolos, listos para atacar a la orden del misterioso thestral, el resto de la manada se miro entre si y la decisión no se hizo esperar: casi al mismo tiempo, se arrodillaron en sus patas posteriores declarando su rendición.  
Umbros sonrió con una mirada maligna "¡Bienvenidos, mis nuevos súbditos! ¡Desde hoy, sus vidas me pertenecen! ¡HAHAHAHAHAAAA!"

_Y así, poco a poco a poco mis poderes fueron aumentando a medida que fui sometiendo a todas los habitantes del Tártaro. Y a los seres inferiores que fueron tan tontos de no arrodillarse ante mí, los aplaste bajo mis cascos para enseñarles el precio de oponerse a mí.  
Es un sitio interesante, el inframundo…. Es el único rincón de este mundo que no sigue otra ley sino la de la naturaleza: Es un lugar donde la fuerza es el poder, y el poder es la ley. Sin embargo, no era suficiente con tener en mis cascos a los habitantes solamente… Para tener un verdadero control de mi nuevo hogar, tenía que derribar a aquel que estaba a cargo… No puede haber dos peces grandes en el mismo charco.  
_

En el tiempo que había transcurrido desde la creación del mundo, el Tártaro siempre había representado todo aquello que debía permanecer fuera del pacifico mundo creado por los dioses, un sitio que no solamente era el sitio a donde se dirigían las almas de los difuntos impuros para purgar su iniquidades, sino que también era el sitio al que se desterraba a todo aquel que se opusiera a las leyes de paz y armonía que regían el reino de Equestria.  
Para asegurarse que este orden siempre se mantuviera vigilado, los dioses habían creado un guardián que mantenía fuera a los súbditos y adentro a los habitantes del Tártaro: el Juez. Un enorme coloso dormido bajo un manto de piedra, con una fuerza titánica y la energía necesarias para evitar que cualquier cantidad de energía considerable pudiera escapar del oscuro mundo infra terrenal, lo cual sin embargo no era suficiente protección para evitar que pequeñas concentraciones de penumbra que pudiesen escaparse aprovechando la colisión las grandes masas que intentaban cruzar el umbral ocasionalmente. Sin embargo, mientras las cosas se mantuvieran dentro de su lado, como se manejaran los habitantes del Tártaro entre ellos no hacia diferencia al guarda de la "frontera" de los mundos.  
Eso lo decía todo… Para poder ser el verdadero soberano sobre su nuevo hogar, Umbros tenía que deshacerse del máximo icono de poder. La idea del ultimo desafío para tener el dominio total hacia hervir su sangre de ansiedad. Finalmente, esta sensación llego a su punto mas álgido en cuanto finalmente arribo a la entrada, con la gran estatua de más o menos 30 metros bloqueando el paso con la mirada fija en el mundo exterior.  
Repentinamente, un brillo azul comenzó a manar del imponente gigante de piedra. "Nadie puede traspasar el umbral del Tártaro." Se oyó decir a una voz con eco, proveniente de la gran estatua al parecer. "Vuelve por donde viniste."

"Me temo que no ocurrirá." Respondió Umbros, mirando la espalda de la estatua. "He venido a relevarte de tu guardia, Juez. El Tártaro solo necesita un único gobernante, y ese soy yo."

Casi como una respuesta a su desafío, la cueva se estremeció levemente, y la roca de la estatua comenzó a resquebrajarse sonoramente. A medida que las varias rajaduras colmaban el cuerpo, varios fragmentos se desprendían y comenzaban a caer ante la mirada impasible del thestral. Algunos fragmentos de considerable tamaño cayeron en dirección al lugar donde se encontraba, aunque se detenían justo antes de alcanzarlo al tiempo que se rodeaban de un aura roja con pequeños brillos, similar a la que iluminaba su cuerno.  
Finalmente, cuando los fragmentos dejaron de caer, umbros hizo a un lado con su poder mágico todos los que mantenía flotando alrededor suyo y pudo ver que el coloso ya no era una simple estatua. Con pesados y lentos pasos, el Juez volteo sobre si mismo, revelando su nueva forma: Se trataba de algo sumamente parecido a un minotauro, con una pétrea piel gris, ataviado con armadura tanto en el torso como en los muslos. Asimismo también tenía dos gigantescos brazaletes de piedra y una monumental maza en su mano derecha. Su amplio pecho así como sus hombros, su espalda y su cabeza a partir de la misma altura se cubrían de una especie de pelaje de un opaco color crema. Esta última se hallaba coronada por dos cuernos taurinos de los cuales solamente el derecho permanecía íntegramente entero. Sus dos grandes ojos circulares brillantes que alumbraban tenuemente con el color azul del cielo.

"Criatura insolente" le respondió el coloso con la mirada fija en el diminuto oponente "¿Cómo te atreves a desafiarme?"

El wraith abrió sus alas y sus crines ondearon con mayor intensidad a medida que la tenue aura oscura que rodeaba su cuerpo se intensificaba "Soy Umbros el Oscuro, Amo de la Penumbra. ¡Todo aquel que se oponga a mi, será doblegado y aplastado!" declaro en una sonora voz formal, la cual se hizo escuchar en buena parte del Tártaro. Sin embargo, el guardián no se había visto afectado en lo más mínimo por esto.

"No… ¡Tu serás aplastado, insecto petulante!" contesto la etérea voz proveniente del Juez, al tiempo que este levantaba su brazo derecho y a continuación, bajo su brazo rápidamente, impactando con su arma en el lugar donde se hallaba aquella desafiante criatura.  
El impacto fue dantesco, con un atronador sonido que prácticamente hacia creer que una parte de la cueva se había venido abajo, sin tener en cuenta el hecho de que varias rocas se desprendieron de los techos cercanos de la entrada cayendo al piso e hiriendo o aplastando a algunos de los seguidores de Umbros que habían seguido a su señor para presenciar su conquista final. Cuando el caos finalmente se tranquilizo y las nubes de polvo comenzaban a disiparse, el Juez levanto la maza lentamente, dejando a su paso un cráter considerable en aquel lugar donde antes se hallaba Umbros. Efectivamente todo lo que había sido arrasado… ¿Pero al punto de que no quedaba siquiera rastro del oponente del guardián?

Una sonora carcajada etérea proveniente de algún lugar fue la respuesta a la incógnita. A continuación, fragmentos de penumbra se arremolinaron frente al Juez y tras disiparse repentinamente, revelaron al wraith indemne, en vuelo estacionario frente a su gigantesco oponente.  
"¡Impresionante!" exclamo "Que poder… No hay duda de por que mi padre te aposto como guardián del Tártaro. ¡Deberían haberte nombrado "Verdugo" en lugar de "Juez"!"

_No sabía realmente la clase de criatura que era el guardián del Tártaro hasta que finalmente pude ver de primera mano la magnitud de su poder. Ninguna creatura que no fuera un alicornio había mostrado jamás tener las capacidades necesarias para competir con nosotros. Solamente hacia falta ver el cráter que ese monstruo había dejado con un único golpe._

Al tiempo que el coloso levantaba la mirada y hacia caso omiso a las palabras de Umbros, el retorcido cuerno de este comenzaba a rodearse de un destellante brillo rojo. Sin demora, cuando el brillo alcanzo un fulgor considerable, una ráfaga de energía roja salió disparada de este, impactando en el rostro del coloso. Este último dio un pesado paso en retroceso ante la presión provocada por la energía, pero levanto su brazo izquierdo e interpuso su palma, la cual se rodeo de un aura celeste que repelió el contacto de la energía del wraith. La energía desviada impacto en el piso provocando una explosión que dejo un agujero en el piso de roca.  
Mientras el sonido de la explosión aun resonaba por la cueva, el Juez extendió el brazo con el que bloqueaba el ataque de Umbros y dio una brazada similar a una bofetada con el dorso de su mano. El wraith tomo altura evitando el ataque y luego avanzo al tiempo que descendía en picada. Siendo considerablemente más lento, el coloso apenas había podido bajar la mirada cuando encontró con más impactos de energía disparados por su diminuto oponente ahora en vuelo ascendente. Tras superar la altura del Juez, Umbros giro sobre si mismo y busco poner distancia entre ellos. Una vez alcanzada, volteo sobre si mismo y noto, para su desaire, que ninguno de los impactos había hecho mayor daño que las huellas negras de las explosiones sobre la piel gris del minotauro.

"Realmente lo subestime, esto no va a ser fácil." Pensaba en voz alta viendo la inefectividad de sus ataques hasta el momento "Pero esta bien… Este tipo de peleas son de mi estilo."  
Y sin pensarlo más, se lanzo nuevamente hacia el coloso. Era característico de él, los desafíos difíciles eran aquellos que hacían hervir la sangre de Umbros. Incluso cuando era el Guardián de las Sombras, sentía una gran excitación cuando se enfrentaba al desafío de desterrar a las grandes masas de penumbra que creían que podían engullirlo todo solo por ser monstruosas… y cuan glorioso era la sensación de desterrarlas por completo, sentir la verdadera superioridad que solo esos desafíos le concedían...  
La proximidad con su oponente lo hizo volver a la realidad, justo a tiempo para evadir un poderoso mazazo horizontal al tiempo que tomaba altura, para luego volver a descender y disparar una nueva ronda de ráfagas rojas de energía que impactaron en su objetivo sin mayor efecto aparente que el de su ataque anterior. El gigante respondió rápidamente a atacando una vez mas con la mano que tenia libre, la cual fue ágilmente eludida por el wraith. Son dejaba de sorprenderse de las capacidades que le ofrecía este cuerpo, prácticamente sin diferencia con el anterior. Jamás lo había usado hasta ahora en una batalla de tal magnitud.  
Desgraciadamente, había cometido un error, un error que pago en cuanto los ojos del Juez brillaron con mayor intensidad y dispararon una potente ráfaga de energía azul, la cual impacto de lleno, con una gran explosión que propulso su cuerpo humeante a una distancia considerable, para luego impactar fuertemente en el suelo. Era la lección número uno que había aprendido como Guardián de las Sombras, y que volvió a recordar mientras sentía la quemazón del disparo: jamás distraerse en medio de un combate.

_En ese momento entendí realmente que era una batalla a muerte… Necesitaba de cada onza de energía que mi cuerpo tenia a disposición, o de lo contrario terminaría siendo tal y como nuestro padre había dicho… Que yo no era meritorio de una corona. No iba a dejar que tuviera razón: NADIE cuestionaría mi derecho al trono JAMAS._

Umbros se levanto trabajosamente con las extensas quemaduras visibles en todo su cuerpo. Le costaba creer la cantidad de daño que le había provocado un único impacto: un ataque mas de ese calibre, y no quedaría ni el recuerdo suyo. A pesar de que el dolor inundaba cada centímetro de su pony ser, no iba a permitirse ser derrotado después de haber llegado tan lejos. Si lo hiciera, seria cierto lo que había dicho su padre cuando lo expulso de su lugar celestial.  
Algunos de sus subordinados de diversas especies se acercaron presurosos para asistir a su jefe, ya que ninguna criatura había sobrevivido a un enfrentamiento con el Juez, mucho menos incorporado, o existir, después de recibir un ataque de lleno. La capacidad destructiva de este había aniquilado manadas enteras de "invasores" con una única ráfaga. "¡Mi señor!" llamo consternadamente uno de los hellhounds que se acercaba "¡¿Se encuentra bien?!"  
"Por supuesto…" respondió suspirando hastiado "Nada de que preocuparse."  
"Señor" replico nuevamente el hellhound "El Juez es demasiado poderoso, deberíamos retirarnos y planear un nuevo ataque…"  
"No nos replegaremos" interrumpió Umbros "el Rey del Tártaro jamás se retira."  
"Pero señor…"  
"Retrocedan Barefang." Señaló con la mirada severa "Es una orden."  
Los lacayos de Umbros retrocedieron unos pasos, y el Barefang inclino su cabeza "Si, mi señor." Tras ello, todos siguieron el ejemplo de este y tomaron se alejaron. A la distancia, el Juez permanecía a la expectativa.  
Rápidamente, reflexiono una rápida estrategia. El Juez no solamente tenía una poderosísima ofensiva, sino que la resistencia de su cuerpo era prácticamente la de una armadura, casi similar a las inmensas protecciones que llevaba. Si quería derrotarlo, tendría que apostarlo todo. Esto requería de todo el poder que había ganado desde que había llegado al Tártaro.  
Después de numerosos combates y enemigos, sus poderes ahora volvían a ser similares a aquellos que tenia cuando era el Guardián de las Sombras, era hora de demostrar que podía superarse a si mismo y adquirir el derecho que le correspondía como el ser superior del inframundo.  
Con un suspiro, comenzó a concentrar energía en su cuerno, el cual comenzó a brillar de un color rojo intenso nuevamente. A medida que su enfoque aumento, la intensidad del destello del cuerno se hizo cada vez mayor, lo cual a su vez requería cada vez mas concentración mental por parte de Umbros para mantener el ritmo creciente del aumento de energía. La presión se empezó a sentir poco a poco alrededor del wraith, ya que la piedra sobre la cual estaban apoyadas sus pezuñas comenzaba a resquebrajarse y las pequeñas piedras de los alrededores rodaban alejándose del centro que ejercía la presión. La energía continuó concentrándose hasta que llego al punto álgido cuando sus ojos comenzaron a brillar emitiendo un intenso resplandor de un color similar a la energía del cuerno.  
El Juez percibió esta concentración masiva de energía y nuevamente, disparo una ráfaga de energía de sus ojos para acabar con la amenaza, aunque Umbros eludió despegando rápidamente haciendo uso de toda la fuerza que tenia disponible para levantar vuelo. La potente explosión se volvió a hacer oír por toda la cueva, persiguiéndolo en el primer tramo de su ascenso. Este voló hasta lo más alto para luego descender rápidamente sobre el coloso en picada diagonal. Este ultimo atino a frenar su avance mediante otro titánico golpe de maza, el cual fue fácilmente eludido porque Umbros se detuvo antes de siquiera estar en el rango necesario para poder ser afectado por el golpe. Sin esperar mas, este apunto su cuerno hacia el minotauro, que levanto su brazo rodeándolo de aura azul clara a fin de usar su mano como protección como lo había hecho anteriormente.  
Sin mas demora, el ataque definitivo de Umbros se consumo: acompañado de un resonante grito, una dantesca ráfaga de energía salió disparada de su cuerno a toda velocidad, una ráfaga que no se comparaba en nada con los ataques anteriores que había realizado. Tal y como había anticipado, el Juez interpuso su mano con el objeto de suprimir la amenaza como lo había hecho anteriormente, pero el impacto de la energía ofensiva con la de defensa fue catastrófico: los chispazos de energía que se despedían del choque de las dos energías en pugna perforaba considerables agujeros donde quiera que estos impactasen. La magnitud de la colisión fue tal que el juez fue arrastrado hacia atrás unas dos o tres veces, siéndole insuficiente su resistencia y peso para mantener los pies aferrados al suelo. Jamás se había visto en el Tártaro semejante enfrentamiento desde el amanecer del mundo.  
Finalmente, el impasse de energías se quebró: la poderosa ráfaga de energía roja supero a la barrera de energía del Juez y la atravesó, junto con su mano. Esta última fue arrasada y borrada de la faz de la existencia, pero el ataque no concluyo ahí, ya que el rayo continuó su trayecto y atravesó fácilmente el pecho del Juez, dejando un agujero de un tamaño considerable. El impacto final en el suelo dio como resultado una poderosa explosión que hizo que una buena parte de estalactitas y rocas en todo el tártaro cayeran, sumándose rocas de gran tamaño que se desprendían de los altos techos de la caverna en la cercanía de la zona del impacto, como si de un terremoto se hubiese tratado. La propia explosión hizo que el cuerpo del juez se levantara en el aire para posteriormente aterrizar hacia adelante en una estrepitosa caída aplastándolo al sonoro estruendo del impacto. Las rocas que cayeron nuevamente del techo forzaron a Umbros a descender rápidamente para evitar ser aplastado por estas, al tiempo que eludía otras tantas.  
Luego de momentos en los que el caos pareció apoderarse de la entrada del mundo subterráneo, el tumulto murió lentamente hasta que finalmente el silencio volvió a reinar en la caverna.  
Umbros salió de la pequeña saliente que había utilizado como refugio, y se acercó al coloso caído, de cuyo gran agujero en el pecho salía humo negro producto de la quemadura del poderoso disparo. Reuniendo la poca fuerza que le quedaba y agobiado por el dolor y el agotamiento, se acercó con pasos pesados hasta quedar frente a su oponente caído.  
"Te lo dije…" menciono entre jadeos de agotamiento "El Tártaro…solo necesita…un gobernante…"  
Con lo último de su energía, el cuerno de Umbros comenzó a brillar emitiendo el verde fulgor que precedía a la absorción de poderes. Una vez que este alcanzo la intensidad necesaria, un aura azul pálida comenzó a emerger del cuerpo del Juez, comenzando a ser absorbida rápidamente por el wraith. La acción se prolongo demasiado tiempo, pareciendo que la energía que emanaba del cuerpo del gigante parecía no tener fin. Para los lacayos de Umbros que se acercaban cautelosamente el suceso era suficientemente increíble para cualquiera de ellos: nadie, desde los orígenes del propio Tártaro, se había opuesto al Juez y salido con vida de ello. No por nada era llamado como tal: El decidía quien entraba y quien salía del Tártaro, y su voluntad era inoponible. Finalmente, el gran opresor de los habitantes del Tártaro que los condenaba a la oscuridad había desaparecido…O eso creían, ya que el objeto de sus preocupaciones había levantado la cabeza del propio hoyo que había hecho con su caída, y lentamente comenzó a acercar su mano hacia donde Umbros se encontraba. Este último comenzó a esforzarse aun más y acelero la absorción al máximo al tiempo que sus ojos resplandecían de un color blanco y las llamas de sus crines crecían en tamaño considerablemente. "¡SOLO…UNOOO!" grito al tiempo que la roca bajo sus pies comenzaba a quebrarse por la presión del poder que se iba concentrando. A medida que el brazo se acercaba más y mas, los ojos intermitentes del Juez cada vez tenían mas dificultad para evitar apagarse y prenderse. Finalmente, el gigante cubrió con su mano a Umbros, envolviéndolo y finalmente extinguiendo el fulgor que emitía, al tiempo que sus ojos se apagaban.  
Todo callo. Finalmente, segundos después, los lacayos volvían a mirar al puño que había formado el gigante, y en cuyo interior se hallaba su líder. "¿Señor...?" llamo con algo de angustia el hellhound que anteriormente había socorrido al pony. ¿Había muerto luego de reclamar la victoria? ¿Se había quedado el Tártaro sin gobernante alguno? ¿Volverían las manadas a sus sangrientas disputas por el liderazgo?  
La respuesta a esas preguntas se respondió con una fuerte explosión que obligo a los curiosos a cubrirse y echarse al suelo. El puño del gigante voló en numerosos pedazos al tiempo que de su interior emergía una figura recubierta en una poderosa aura oscura. Cuando pudieron finalmente descubrirse e incorporarse, observaron que la figura se trataba de Umbros, rodeado de una fuerte aura tenebrosa y con sus ojos brillando con un fulgor fucsia. Asustados, algunos de los presentes retrocedieron, otros se quedaron congelados en el lugar.

_No tienes idea del poder que tenia en mis manos ahora… Una energía tan poderosa e inconmensurable, que me sentía con la capacidad de destruir y crear todo a mi voluntad. El poder necesario para que todo el mundo…no, incluso mas allá del reino celeste pudieran escuchar mi furia. El poder absoluto…. ¡el poder único!_

El wraith estaba ebrio de poder. Esa cantidad de energía circulando por su cuerpo…Jamás había experimentado esto. Lejos había quedado ya el limite que había alcanzado cuando era un alicornio, esto superaba por lejos cualquier limite que hubiese imaginado. "¡Cuanto poder! ¡CUANTO PODER!" exclamaba en una resonante voz al tiempo que su energía parecía concentrarse. Sin más, anuncio, un grito precedió a una fuerte onda de aura que se expandió a lo largo y ancho de todo el inframundo. Aquellos cercanos que pudieron aferrarse a algo evitaron que la onda los sacara despedidos hacia atrás. Finalmente, la luz en los ojos de Umbros se extinguió y descendió al piso. Una vez que todo se calmo, finalmente los que habían sido despedidos se acercaron nuevamente.

"Señor…" aproximó Barefang incrédulo "Venció…al Juez… Lo consiguió, ¡es el Rey del Tártaro!" exclamo tan incrédulo como todos los demás, al tiempo que se inclinaba ante su victorioso amo.

"No, estimado lacayo…" afirmo con una maligna sonrisa en su rostro "Mis poderes han sobrepasado los de un rey… ¡yo soy un dios! ¡Señor único y absoluto del reino de la Sombra Eterna!" afirmo al tiempo que se elevaba en el aire con sus alas y su cuerpo se recubría de una fuerte aura oscura. Esto basto para que los demás siguieran el ejemplo de Barefang, tal vez por fascinación, tal vez por terror, pero lo cierto es eso: todos ante los ojos de Umbros se inclinaban en su presencia. "¡Regocíjense mis lacayos, pues es el incio de una nueva era! ¡Mi reinado eterno SERA GLORIOSO! ¡HAHAHAHAHAAAA!"

Fue el punto necesario para que el frenesí de Barefang llegara a su punto máximo, incorporándose y levantando su pata delantera cerrándola en un puño "¡Que viva el dios del Inframundo! ¡Que viva su divina majestad Umbros, Emperador de la Sombra Eterna!"

"¡Que viva el dios del Inframundo! ¡Que viva su divina majestad Umbros, Emperador de la Sombra Eterna!" fue repitiéndose a coro por todos los nuevos súbditos de Umbros en sus cercanías, mientras este sonreía para si mismo…. Finalmente, había roto con la maldición de su padre. Finalmente tenía su corona… No una dada por lastima ni por ruego, sino una que había ganado con sudor y sangre, una corona de un conquistador…. Una corona digna para un ser superior como el.

* * *

Oscuris contemplaba perplejo a su hermano, el que tenia una expresión completamente diferente, teñida de una maligna mirada….Ya de por si la noticia de que se había convertido en un wraith, mas insólita era la noticia de que había conseguido conquistar el Tártaro… Un reino sin rey, una tierra donde solo el mal y la anarquía gobernaban, un domino perdido que había quedado relegado del mundo tras la creación. La prueba de lo hostil que era dicho lugar se mostraba por el solo hecho que desde la época de los dioses se había limitado a proteger la frontera de sus extensiones con la del resto de la creación, aislándolo por completo.

"Umbros… Tu… ¿el rey del Tártaro? No puede ser…" volvió a inquirir, aun incrédulo.

El wraith observo con una sonrisa en su cara "No el rey, hermano…Un rey suele recibir su corona por tradición… Un Emperador forja la suya con los huesos y la sangre de sus enemigos."

"Tu…Eres otro pony. No puede ser el mismo Umbros que conocía… " Murmuró angustiado, viendo que su esperanza en un cambio de su hermano se hacia pedazos.

"Pero por supuesto que soy el mismo, hermano… Aunque gracias a nuestro padre, entendí mi error… Estaba equivocado al prestar mis poderes al mundo esperando su reconocimiento o reverencia." Reconoció con un gesto de tristeza, que no tardo en transformarse en una malévola mirada "Mis poderes deberían ser usados solo en mi beneficio, después de todo… Yo soy un ser superior."

"Umbros... Has enloquecido. Destruiste al guardián del Tártaro, aquel que mantenía protegidos nuestros limites con el inframundo… ¡Desataste el caos y la devastación en mi reino!" le respondió furiosamente.

Sin embargo, el oscuro equino no se inmuto ante la furia de su hermano y sereno su expresión "Oscuris…. Creo que no escuchaste bien. Soy el Emperador del Inframundo, y eso significa que nada ocurre en mi reino sin mi permiso, y a diferencia de tus súbditos, todos mis lacayos saben que desobedecer mis órdenes implica la muerte, sin excepciones. Tu reino estará seguro siempre que yo este en mi trono, mas aun incluso que cuando el Juez vigilaba la entrada en el Monte Horndoom." Le aseguro.

Oscuris percibió algo más en la respuesta de su hermano. Un mensaje sin palabras que no paso desapercibido de ninguna manera para la mente de un diplomático como la suya "¿Qué es lo que pretendes Umbros?"

"Oscuris…no es momento ni lugar para discutir asuntos de política." Le aseguro el wraith con una sonrisa al tiempo que cerraba los ojos "Mañana por la tarde concédeme una audiencia, y te prometo que aclararemos todo lo necesario." Concluyo al tiempo que comenzaba a retirarse.

Sin embargo, no pasaron unos momentos hasta que se volteo y observo al equino que se retiraba de la terraza. "¿Por qué entonces? ¿Por qué todo esa farsa que hiciste hoy, delante de toda mi familia? ¿Piensas burlarte de mi?"

Umbros se detuvo en seco y respondió sin voltearse "Estas equivocado Oscuris. Tenia curiosidad por saber que tal había sido tu vida durante todo el tiempo que yo estaba…perdido, disfrutando una vida que debió ser mía. Pero mas importante, porque quería que tu lo vieras." Le aseguro, al tiempo que miraba de reojo "El día de hoy puede volverse los días de mañana, si estas de acuerdo con mis términos. Después de todo, creo que la familia real ha pasado suficiente tiempo dividida… Ya es hora de que celebremos una verdadera reunión, ¿no te parece?" tras lo que volvió a mirar hacia la entrada "La decisión es tuya, querido hermano. Haz uso de tus dotes de sabiduría real y elige inteligentemente tu respuesta. Descanse…_Majestad_."

Y sin más palabras, el wraith continuó su camino hasta que abandono la terraza, dejando a Oscuris en la soledad de sus pensamientos. No solo había sentenciado su esperanza de que la reunión y el agradable día fueran el indicio de un cambio espontaneo en su hermano, sino que ahora estaba enfrentando a una situación inesperada. Su hermano había retornado a ellos con algo más que la sincera intención de reunirse con su familia perdida... Había traído un oscuro negocio entre sus cascos. Su hermano volvió siendo algunpony totalmente diferente, pero aun así Equestria tenia a su rey, un rey que había jurado protegerla y luchar contra toda amenaza ¿Podría protegerla al tiempo que protegía la unidad de la familia real? ¿Cuáles eran los planes que nublaban la retorcida mente de su hermano mayor?  
Mientras su mente se debatía entre la duda, la incógnita que le traería el mañana y las posibilidades que tenia a su alcance, Oscuris contemplo el cielo nocturno y a la brillante luna llena que iluminaba la ciudad de Canterlot y toda Equestria… Bajo este cielo nocturno, había parejas que disfrutaban de cenas románticas, familias enteras que acostaban a sus potrillos y sus crías en sus hogares y se preparaban para disfrutar de una apacible noche, ancianos que disfrutaban el ocaso en alguna relajada actividad… ¿Podría procurarles a todos ellos mas noches en el mismo sosiego?

Oscuris cerro los ojos "Padre…por favor, bríndame la sabiduría necesaria. Ayúdame a proteger nuestra Armonía."

Finalizada su plegaria, el rey medito en silencio. Era el desafío mas grande que había enfrentado en toda su vida y de ello dependía el bienestar de todopony. Solamente el destino podría decir si estaría a la altura...


End file.
